


guten morgen

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann wakes Newton up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guten morgen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt I received on tumblr yesterday- but while I was writing it, a similar fic was posted! Anyway, much love to irinokat, whose fic is way better than this one.

“Newton,” Hermann snaps, nudging the other man’s shoulder. “Wake up, you fool, or else we’ll be late.”

Newt mumbles in his sleep and rolls onto his back, giving Hermann a full view of those garish tattoos- something he is certainly not opposed to at any other time, but not what he wants to see first thing in the morning.

Hermann sighs and glares at the clock. 6:52. Well, _technically,_ their presentation isn’t until nine, but he would much prefer getting Newt up earlier than that. The man takes an _eternity_ to wash up in the morning. (Hermann steadfastly ignores the comment Newt would make about his own long showers, which is _entirely different_ , Newton, really.)

A very Newton idea forms in the back of his mind. It is not one he would _ever_ have come up with before their Drift, but that’s what happens these days- Newt feels phantom pains in his leg sometimes, and Hermann experiences moments of impulsivity that he cannot explain later on. But...well, it would certainly wake him up. That would _certainly_ be one result of this.

Hermann straddles Newt’s legs and pulls his boxers (ridiculous, with little Godzillas on them) down to his knees. “You _will_ wake up, Newton,” he mutters before taking Newt’s stiff morning wood in his mouth.

Newt makes a sleepy noise and wriggles in place. Hermann carefully runs his tongue along the underside of Newt’s cock, teasing at the head. He doesn’t have much experience with this- he’d never done it at all before Newt, and even then, Newt gives more often than he receives. But Hermann has gathered plenty of data, and now he can put his theories into practice. It’s all just science, when you get down to it.

He wraps his hand around the base of Newt’s cock and slowly, carefully swallows the length. He can’t swallow it as deep as Newt can, even though Newt is a bit less...endowed, say, than Hermann, but he gently, carefully works his tongue all around the cock (now certainly a full-fledged erection) and smiles to himself at the groan Newt lets loose.

“Hermann?” Newt asks, his voice rough with sleep. “What’re you doin’?”

He can’t respond verbally, and instead swats at Newt’s thigh, as if to say _what do you think I’m doing_ , and as Newt wakes up a little more, he moans and threads his fingers in Hermann’s hair.

“Aw, babe,” Newt sighs. “This is the- the _best_ thing a guy to wake up to, holy- holy _shit,_ Hermann, do that again-”

Hermann repeats the motion (a very simple swirl of the tongue) and Newt whines, his hips arching up and his legs curling.

“Hermann, Hermann,” he gasps. “I’m- I’m gonna, babe, I’m-”

Hermann takes his mouth off Newt’s cock and pumps him with his hand. Newton may be inclined to swallow, but Hermann, less so. “Good morning, darling,” he says as Newt comes in his hand.

“Dude,” Newt says. “What brought that on?”

Hermann shrugs and stands. “I had to wake you up _somehow_. Now, hurry up and get in the shower or else we will certainly be late.”

Newt gives Hermann a long, sleepy kiss, which he returns despite the morning breath. “I know. We’ll shower together, to conserve water. Besides...” Newt grins and runs his hand across Hermann’s own growing erection. “I gotta pay you back for the wake-up call, man.”


End file.
